Solace
by apollodoria14
Summary: A short fic (it all happens in one night) about Ukyo and Ryoga. I tried to make it WAFFy, so if it doesn't work out, don't put too much blame on me. I'm new at this! Oh, and it also includes a bit of RanmaAkane. COMPLETE! (RyogaUkyo & RanmaAkane)


Timeline: undefined (alternate universe-ish)  
  
Solace  
  
A Hibiki-Kuonji Love Story  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this work are the creation of Rumiko  
Takahashi and are used without permission.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Ukyo Kuonji slowly walked down the deserted sidewalk. The sound of her footfalls echoed blankly in her head as she stared into the night. The road was dark except for the radiant glow of the moon and occasional pools of light cast by streetlamps.  
  
Something moved in the shadows, barely perceptible except for the slight shifting of grays and blacks. Ukyo was too preoccupied to notice. A sudden, strong gust of wind swept through the sidewalk, stirring up scraps of paper and blowing dust in Ukyo's face. She adjusted her parcels and raised an arm to shield her eyes until the wind subsided.  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt her hair being blown about wildly in the gale and cursed herself for not tying it up. As the wind settled, Ukyo cracked her eyes open hesitantly. Blinking, she saw that she had stopped directly under a streetlamp and was bathed in an eerie yellow glow. She was alone.  
  
Dropping her arm, she looked around warily, the hair on the back of her neck rising. No, not alone, someone was watching her. She felt another presence suddenly and surely. She stared around the street with wide, startled eyes. The wind sighed through the trees, making them rustle mysteriously. The chef harshly shook off the feeling and set off again, this time with a much brisker pace.  
  
The wind blew insistently at Ukyo's back. The tendrils of her long, brown hair caressing her face eerily, reminding her of octopus tentacles. She slapped the strands away and suppressed a shudder.  
  
The okonomiyaki shop was still a block away when the prickling sensation on the back of her neck returned.  
  
Her senses sharpened tenfold.  
  
The crickets' chirping was suddenly deafening, drowned out only by her footsteps and the beating of her heart. Nonexistent shadows flitted in the corners of her eyes as she felt her pulse race. She hugged herself as she broke into a run, holding her parcels close to her chest.  
  
The dark-haired girl stopped in front of the restaurant, winded and frightened, fumbling with her key to open the door, and dropping it. She bent down to seize the key, swearing under her breath. It had slipped into a crack in the sidewalk.  
  
"Kuso..." Ukyo growled. She tugged at the head of the key but it wouldn't budge. Dropping to her knees, she put down her parcels and pulled with both hands. How could a stupid key be wedged so tightly in a crack? Her fright returned with full force as a dark shadow blocked her light. Ukyo froze in fear, watching the shadow take shape.  
  
"Ucchan?" Ranma's voice came from behind her.  
  
"Ran-chan," She cried out, spinning around so quickly that she appeared blurred. "You frightened me!"  
  
Ranma grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, didn't mean to. You looked like you needed help,"  
  
Ukyo smiled up at him gratefully as she rose to her feet. Her smile faltered when she saw Akane standing behind Ranma, her face partially hidden in shadow. Ukyo felt her heart constrict painfully and the bottom drop out of her stomach.  
  
"Kami..." She let out a shuddering breath as she slumped in relief. "Don't lurk around like that Akane, you scared the living daylights out of me."  
  
Ranma eyed Akane, "I can see why,"  
  
The blue-haired girl ignored her idiot fiancé and smiled at Ukyo, "Need help?"  
  
Ranma watched his fiancée and best friend crouch together on the sidewalk, pulling and prodding at the key. After several minutes, a frustrated Akane finally planted both hands on the key and pulled with all her might. Her fingers slipped and she landed on her backside with a plop, eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Ran-chan?"  
  
"Yes?" Ranma struggled to hold back a smile.  
  
"Get over here," Akane sighed resignedly.  
  
Ranma walked to the door and hunkered down in front of it. "We could always break the door down," He heard Akane whisper grimly to Ukyo as she helped the chef with her parcels. He twisted the key gently to the right and eased it out of the crack.  
  
Akane and Ukyo were openly staring down at him in disbelief. Ranma smirked widely as he inserted the key into the lock and opened the door with a flourish. He ushered them in with a grand sweep of his arm and a smug smile. "We should have broken the door down," Ukyo muttered to Akane as Ranma facefaulted.  
  
Ukyo searched for the light switch and flipped it on. The restaurant was flooded with light, illuminating the spotless tables and the squeaky clean grill. She smiled at her guests as she slipped on her apron.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" She asked, tying her hair up. She realized, with some chagrin, that her hair had practically (but not exactly) been sticking out in all directions and was as stiff as beef jerky from the windstorm.  
  
"Oh no, we couldn't possibly..." Akane trailed off as she saw Ranma's eyes glaze over at the thought of food.  
  
"I insist," Ukyo said with a knowing grin at Akane, who raised her eyes to the heavens.  
  
Minutes later, the couple was seated at the counter. Ukyo was behind the grill, busy making the batter.  
  
"So what brought you two out so late at late?" Ukyo asked without looking up.  
  
"Taking a walk," Akane said evasively, a faint blush touching her cheeks. She felt Ranma take her hand under the table and smiled tenderly at him. Ukyo, busy with her batter, missed the exchange.  
  
The okonomiyaki were sizzling on the grill when a knock at the door sounded. Ukyo looked up in surprise. "I'll get it," Akane said.  
  
Ranma reluctantly let go of her hand as she stood up. He watched her walk to the door, his eyes full of adoration.  
  
Everything had been different since they found out that they cared for each other. Even his fiancées and Akane's admirers had finally learned to accept the fact that they would never part. Not in a million years, not even for eternity.  
  
He would never forget the day when they learned each others true feelings...  
  
Exactly one year ago:  
  
"Ranma, you jerk! Why can't you just listen for a while?" Akane  
yelled, tears brimming in her eyes and threatening to spill  
over. He froze in his tracks, stiffening in disbelief.  
  
Listen?! Resentment bubbled up inside of him. Ranma bristled,  
spinning around so quickly that Akane took a step back in  
surprise "Akane, have you ever even tried listening? Every time  
something goes wrong, I'm always the one to blame. You never  
listen to my side of the story, everything is automatically my  
fault! And every time I start to explain, you explode, or run  
away, or attack me, or go into that weird I-don't-care state  
that freaks me out."  
  
Ranma glared at Akane. She was staring at him incredulously,  
disbelievingly. He looked away, his expression hardening with  
suppressed anger, but oddly aware of a sudden heaviness in his  
heart.  
  
"And I know you don't care, but it doesn't matter because I  
don't care either."  
  
Tears were streaming down Akane's face, but Ranma had already  
started walking away. "Ranma," she said in a strangled whisper  
as she dropped to her knees, feeling drained. It was over, she  
didn't want it to be over. Grief washed over her body in  
unrestrained waves. She had lost him, driven him away. Oh, God!  
What had she done?  
  
Ranma stiffened at the sound of his name and turned to look at  
Akane. A flash of pain crossed his face when he saw his fiancée  
crumpled on the ground. A struggle broke out within him. He  
wanted to comfort her, to tell her that he didn't mean any of  
it, that he did care. But...what if she rejected him like she  
always did and turned him away? scorned him? laughed at him? He  
didn't think he could bear it. He had too much pride...and too  
much of something else...to risk being hurt. He looked at Akane  
and was overcome with unbearable regret.  
  
Ranma walked to Akane and crouched down beside her. "Akane, I'm  
sorry," he whispered uneasily. "I didn't mean it. It's just that  
sometimes you can be so unreasonable. And... I do care." (Oh, he  
felt much more than just caring, but one step at a time now..)  
  
He held his breath, anticipating her painful rejection...  
  
Akane slowly lifted her head, tears were running down her cheeks  
and eyes were puffy and red from crying. "What?"  
  
"I care for you..." Ranma's throat closed over with emotion and he  
couldn't say anything more for loss of words. All he could no  
was stare at her, and he had no idea how naked his expression  
was. All the apprehension and hopefulness and love (yes, love!)  
he felt was reflected on his face.  
  
Akane just stared back at him, seeing what he had held back for  
a such a long time, feeling the same feelings (minus the  
apprehension) rush through her body, filling her completely. And  
inside, she rejoiced, boy, did she rejoice, feeling so happy she  
thought she would burst.  
  
She couldn't hold back anymore, didn't want to, and she threw  
herself into his arms without a word and hugged him tightly. She  
started crying all over again. Ranma wrapped him arms around her  
shoulders hesitantly, not sure what to make of her reaction.  
Silly as it seemed, he wanted, needed, to hear the words.  
  
Akane raised her head and looked up at him, a radiant smile  
lighting her tear-streaked face, "I care for you, too." He  
hugged her gently and rested his chin on top of her head,  
thinking that she had never looked so beautiful, even with her  
puffy eyes and red nose, and his eyes misted over as he held his  
fiancée in his arms...  
  
Finally...  
  
That moment was one Ranma would never forget. He shouldn't have cried, though. It wasn't manly. What would his mother think? Ranma shook his head.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the jingle of a bell as Akane opened the restaurant door.  
  
"Akane?" Ryoga's incredulous voice came from outside.  
  
Akane laughed softly, "Hi Ryoga, what brings you here this time of night?" She ushered him in and took his umbrella.  
  
Ryoga blushed faintly, "I was lost, and I didn't want to get drenched. When I saw that the lights were on, I thought I would ask to stay until the rain dies down."  
  
"It's raining?" She struggled with the door against a gust of wind. Ranma stood up and walked to the window. Peeking through the blinds that had been lowered for the night, he saw that a storm was brewing outside.  
  
Ukyo smiled brightly at Ryoga as she expertly plopped batter on the grill. "You're welcome to stay, Ryoga. I don't think you should go wandering outside in the storm, especially in your condition."  
  
"Why Ryoga, are you sick?" Akane asked innocently. Ukyo flushed guiltily.  
  
"She's talking about the curse," Ranma said, nonplussed.  
  
"Oh, that. Ukyo, I need to use the bathroom." Ukyo pointed mutely.  
  
"She knows?" Ukyo exclaimed once Akane was out of earshot. Both men just nodded.  
  
"And she didn't get mad?!"  
  
Ryoga winced violently.  
  
"Oh, yeah. She got mad," Ranma said, throwing a reproachful look at Ryoga. "But that was a long time ago. She got over it."  
  
"How come nobody tells me anything anymore?!" She demanded, glaring at them, hand on hips. Ranma started to defend himself but was interrupted by Akane.  
  
"Uh, Ukyo?" Akane poked her head through the door. "We have a small problem..."  
  
The chef untied her apron and slipped it over her head. "What's wrong?" She asked, throwing her apron on a table before following Akane into the back room. She gasped when the saw what happened.  
  
The back door had been ripped off its hinges and rain was flooding into the room. "This is a small problem?!" Ukyo yelled. Akane helped Ukyo push the door back into place and roll barrels against it. The barrels were enormous, and heavy. Akane let out an unladylike grunt when they rolled the last barrel into place.  
  
"What are in those things?" Akane asked breathlessly.  
  
"Chicken feet. They're my secret ingredient for my special modern menu," Ukyo replied straight-faced.  
  
"Special modern menu?" Akane replied weakly. That was her favorite! Chicken feet?!  
  
Ukyo waited until Akane turned a particular shade of green before laughing. "Just kidding."  
  
The blue-haired girl scowled, "Your sense of humor and timing is terrible." Ukyo grinned at her, unaffected.  
  
A clatter from the other, still-intact door caught their attention. Ryoga was standing in the doorway, his umbrella lying at his feet.  
  
"What happened?" Ryoga asked in shock. His reaction was almost as bad as Ukyo's. The chef narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Ryoga's horrified expression. Exceeding concern usually meant guilt.  
  
"Do you have anything to do with this?" Ukyo said menacingly, advancing on him.  
  
"No! I just got here, remember?" Ryoga yelled the denial. He backed away from Ukyo, waving his hands in front of him in panic. He stepped in a puddle and slipped, splashing water all over himself. The two girls watched as Ryoga transformed into a small black pig.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Ryoga," Ukyo gave the pig an apologetic 'please-forgive-me' smile. "Got carried away." Ryoga just bwee'd at her.  
  
Akane sighed as she scooped the pig in her arms, "Come on, 'P-chan'."  
  
Ukyo's smile faded off her lips as she was left alone in the back room. She eyed the broken door one last time and followed Akane out, carrying Ryoga's clothes over her shoulder. As she turned to switch the lights off in the back room, she felt the funny prickling feeling on her neck.  
  
Someone was watching.  
  
Flipping the switch and slamming the door behind her, she ran to join Akane, her heart beating painfully against her ribs and a frantic rhythm present in her steps.  
  
***  
  
Akane filled a kettle with water and placed it on the grill. Ranma was eating Akane's okonomiyaki while watching P-chan toddle about in the restaurant out of the corner of his eyes. A bang announced Ukyo's arrival and the three looked up in surprise.  
  
"Ucchan? What happened?" Ranma asked in concern.  
  
"Nothing," She said, plastering on a smile and subtly trying to calm her racing pulse at the same time. Ranma shrugged and returned to his okonomiyaki, Akane was more perceptive. She narrowed her eyes at Ukyo.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm fine Akane," She assured her friend. Akane stared hard at her for a few seconds before turning her attention to the kettle that was almost boiling over.  
  
Ukyo sat at a table and stared into nothingness, thinking about what happened.  
  
A person could not base facts on prickling feelings, could they? Maybe she was just being paranoid... But what if they were in danger? -Stop it, Ucchan!- She admonished herself. -You will not start a fuss about something that isn't true.- But her mind kept wandering back to the broken door.  
  
A ringing scream pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
She turned to see Akane holding the tea kettle and staring in Ukyo's direction. What had happened?! Wait... Akane wasn't staring at her, she had her eyes squeezed shut. Ukyo looked past Akane's horrified expression and saw a very naked Ryoga rise up from the floor. Embarrassment caused her face to burn up with a radiant blush. Ukyo clumsily spun around with a thud as she banged her knee into another chair. She gasped as pain shot up her leg. Bending over in her seat, she tenderly nursed her bleeding knee. Tears were coursing down her face.  
  
Akane's voice broke through. "Are you okay, Ukyo?"  
  
"No!" She wailed, "It huuuurts!!!"  
  
Ranma's voice joined in, "You can look now, girls," and to Akane: "You should've known he was going to be naked."  
  
Ukyo turned around in her chair, still bent over double and hugging her knee. She saw Akane wringing her hands with guilty tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ukyo," She whispered.  
  
Ukyo smiled at her through her own tears, "It's not your fault,"  
  
She jerked upward and let go of her knee in surprise when she sensed a hand on her shoulder. Her foot landed jarringly on the floor, making her grit her teeth in pain. It was Ryoga.  
  
"Ouch, Ryoga, OUCH!" She cried, hitting him over the head repeatedly. Ryoga winced, not because of the pathetic slaps, but because he didn't like inflicting pain on her.  
  
In a flush of guilt and desperation to make things right, Ryoga scooped Ukyo up in his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We have to get that knee fixed up. Can you walk?"  
  
Ukyo shook her head, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.  
  
"Then I'll carry you," As he said it, he felt a blush warm his cheeks. Akane had realized her mistake immediately after she poured the water on him and looked away before she actually saw anything. But this girl had seen him naked. Exposed. His face flushed a deeper scarlet.  
  
"Ryoga, you okay?" Ranma quirked a brow at him.  
  
"I'm fine," He mumbled as he whisked Ukyo out of the main room.  
  
Ranma and Akane just stared after them, glanced at each other to convey their surprise, and smiled as they heard conversation in the hall:  
  
"The bathroom's that way, Ryoga."  
  
"This way?"  
  
"No, that way."  
  
***  
  
Ranma and Akane sat at the counter alone.  
  
Akane was pushing her okonomiyaki around her plate, wondering if Ukyo really used chicken feet, when Ranma's voice broke through her reverie.  
  
"Did you see the way they blushed? They belong together," Ranma was saying.  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes, "All right, who are you and what have you done to my Ranma?"  
  
"Hahaha."  
  
"So... Are you suggesting we matchmake?"  
  
"Uh, sort of."  
  
"Isn't that a girl thing?" Akane teased.  
  
"Do you want me to prove to you how manly I am?" Ranma leaned forward.  
  
"Some other time, dear." Akane kissed him on the nose.  
  
"But seriously, Ukyo's my friend and I want to see her happy, especially after... Well, you know,"  
  
Akane nodded sadly, remembering Ukyo's shattered expression when they broke the news to her. "She's my friend, too, you know."  
  
"I know. Do you think Ryoga's good for her?"  
  
"I think they're perfect,"  
  
"So what do we need?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Matchmaking."  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"You're the romantic half of this couple,"  
  
"Oh, you're more romantic than you think."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No," She grinned at him.  
  
"Kawaiikune."  
  
"Hentai."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"No, I love you more."  
  
"No, I... Mmph..."  
  
***  
  
Ukyo was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet bowl. Ryoga was kneeling in front of her and gently running warm water over her knee. She carefully avoided his eyes. Looking straight ahead, she caught her reflection in the mirror of the medicine cabinet. What a mess.  
  
Strands of hair had escaped from her ponytail and were sticking to her sweaty face and neck. Lifting her hand to tuck the stray locks into place, she heard Ryoga singing softly, she dropped her hand again in surprise and forgot about her current state. She forgot about not looking at him, too, as she stared at him in astonishment.  
  
His voice was deep and soothing, Ukyo wasn't paying attention to the words, immersed as she was in his beautiful voice. It seemed to reach out and penetrate the depths of her soul. What the--?!  
  
Ryoga caught her gaze and blushed. Furious with himself, he turned away from her and grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the medicine cabinet. -If you blush one more time today... -The resentful thought was cut off as Ukyo's voice registered.  
  
"Where did you learn to sing so well?" There was a mixture of awe and wonder in her tone. Her voice soothed Ryoga's self-directed anger.  
  
"Nobody taught me. It runs in our family, I guess."  
  
"How come I didn't know that you had a hidden talent?" Ukyo asked playfully.  
  
"Nobody knows," Ryoga replied, missing the levity in the question.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"They just don't."  
  
"Oh, come on, there must be—"A hiss slipped through her teeth as Ryoga gently dabbed the disinfectant on her wound.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ryoga said, meaning it. "But we have to get it cleaned." -and stop you from prying.- Ukyo got the message and sighed.  
  
Ryoga moistened another ball of cotton and dabbed it against her wound. Ukyo's arm shot out and gripped Ryoga's shoulder as the stinging in her knee intensified. She didn't say anything and took in the pain in silence,  
  
Besides, Ryoga was making enough noise for both of them. He was murmuring apologies every time he touched the injury with the cotton. And seeing Ukyo's grimace, he blew gently on the wound to stifle the burning effect of the salve  
  
Ukyo was touched by his gentleness.  
  
"It's over," Ryoga said a moment later.  
  
Ukyo saw him rub his shoulder. She hadn't even realized it she was gripping it so tightly. "Sorry, usually I have a high tolerance for pain," She grinned weakly in apology.  
  
Ryoga was dazzled by the beautiful smile directed at him for the second time that night. He smiled back. "You have a strong grip—for a girl."  
  
"Hey! I could probably beat you anytime," Ukyo retorted indignantly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ryoga just laughed, "Pass me the bandages."  
  
She made a face at him as she tossed him the roll.  
  
Wrapping the bandage around her knee, he felt a comfortable silence abound. He felt closer to Ukyo now than he ever felt with anyone before. And for some reason, the lonely feeling that had become his constant companion had disappeared. He sighed lightly, wondering if anything would ever come of it.  
  
Ukyo watched to top of Ryoga's head as he worked. He was so nice, and considerate, and kind, and funny, and... She felt bad for Ryoga, not having anyone who he could talk to, share his thoughts with, always traveling alone. She understood his sentiments about his life. He was bitter, she had been too. But she was settled now, had been settled for almost three years. And he was still a wanderer... Maybe she could convince him to put down roots and stay in Nerima. A sigh from Ryoga brought her back to earth.  
  
"All done," He said smiling up at her. "Do you have a pair of scissors I can cut this with?"  
  
"They're in the kitchen."  
  
To her surprise, Ryoga did not leave to get the scissors, but bent his head to her knee and tore the bandage with his teeth. Ukyo stared down at him in wonder as his hair brushed against her leg. How soft his hair was, and cool, such a contrast to his warm forehead. She closed her eyes with a sigh and listened to the sounds of Ryoga cleaning up.  
  
Her eyes snapped open as Ryoga scooped her up again. Her face went scarlet. "You don't have to carry me," She stammered.  
  
"After all that time I spent bandaging you, I can't risk giving you a chance to tear them," Ukyo heard the laughter in his voice and smiled instinctively.  
  
She was definitely going to have to convince him to stay.  
  
***  
  
Ranma and Akane looked up to the sound of laughter drifting in from the hall. Ryoga came in, carrying Ukyo in his arms and smiling down at her. They resembled a pair of happy newlyweds; the only thing missing was the wedding dress and tuxedo.  
  
The pigtailed boy exchanged a look with his fiancée. Akane caught it, arched a brow at him, stood up, and yawned deliberately.  
  
"We should be going now; father's going to be worrying about me."  
  
Ranma stood up too, "Yeah, and you know how mom gets all suspicious and stuff. And she's been carrying her katana way too often these days."  
  
Ryoga settled Ukyo in a chair and she said, "You guys can call them on the phone, it's not good to be walking when it's raining hard outside."  
  
"The rain's stopped," Ranma said with an amused grin.  
  
"Oh," Ukyo said flatly. "Well, I guess..."  
  
Ranma grinned at her knowingly.  
  
"G'bye," Akane hugged Ukyo and Ryoga. "We have to get going now."  
  
"'Bye Ucchan," Ranma said, resting a hand briefly on her shoulder, he winked at Ryoga over Ukyo's head. He just stared back blankly. Offering his arm to Akane in a gallant gesture, he chuckled at Ryoga's feigned ignorance.  
  
Akane rolled her eyes and took his arm. Allowing her fiancé to lead her out of the restaurant, she waved at two of her closest friends as she was whisked away.  
  
As the door jingled behind her, Akane sighed and wrapped her arm around Ranma's waist. "Do you think we should have left them alone?"  
  
Ranma reassuringly pulled Akane closer, "I trust Ryoga, and he wouldn't do anything dishonorable."  
  
Akane flushed, "That's not what I meant! What if they're not ready?"  
  
"For what, dear?" Ranma asked, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
"Oh, you're impossible to talk to..." Akane groaned in exasperation.  
  
The couple walked the rest of the way in silence until they stopped in front of the Tendo's wooden gate. "They'll be fine, Akane. Stop worrying."  
  
"All right," Akane glowered. Ranma just chuckled and pulled her into his arms in a tight hug.  
  
He loosened his hold and held her for several minutes, simply enjoying the feel of her body against his, until Soun's teary voice reached their ears.  
  
"My little baby is missing! Kasumi, call the police!"  
  
"Oops, that's my cue," Akane whispered, kissing Ranma as she hurried to the gate. Just before she slipped into the compound, she turned, considered, and ran back to him to give him another kiss. He chuckled against her mouth before wrapping his arms around her. "Happy Anniversary," He murmured before capturing her lips with his.  
  
"My baaaby! Akaaaane, where are youuu?"  
  
"Bye," She mumbled, clumsily pulling away from him and running into the house, closing the gate behind her.  
  
Ranma stared at the closed gate for a while, Akane's kiss still lingering on his lips, and walked the remaining distance to his house smiling.  
  
At the front door of the Saotome home, a ray of light bounced off something metal. Ranma instinctively lifted an arm to protect his eyes when he saw his mother standing at the door.  
  
Nodoka stood in the doorway, frowning ominously, gleaming katana in hand.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, where have you been?!"  
  
"Momma..."  
  
***  
  
Ryoga stared blankly at the door. "Well, the rain's stopped. Guess I better be going..." He smiled at her hesitantly.  
  
"I guess so," Ukyo heard the regret in her voice and hoped that he didn't. She watched as he shrugged on his backpack and walked to the door. She silently cursed her inability to stand and waved helplessly at him.  
  
"Are you going to be all right? I mean, with your knee and everything..."  
  
"I'll be fine." She smiled at him.  
  
-No! I'm not going to be fine. Don't leave me!-  
  
-Aargh, shut up, you!-  
  
"All right, I'll be seeing you... Ucchan..." And he was gone.  
  
Great. Now she was helpless. She couldn't move, couldn't do anything. She would just sit here until the end of time. This was his fault! He didn't have the decency to offer to take care of her?!  
  
–Oh, admit it. You like being in his arms and feeling his heart beat against yours and his breath against your hair...-  
  
-Since when did you get so mushy?- She snarled at her conscience.  
  
-Oh, God. I'm talking to myself.-  
  
***  
  
Looking back at the okonomiyaki shop, Ryoga felt a wave of regret. He shouldn't have left her. She was injured, helpless, alone. What if something happened to her? It would be his fault. –Maybe I should go back...- Ryoga turned and hesitated.  
  
Watching the shadows cast upon the blinds of the restaurant, he saw Ukyo's silhouette struggling to stand, failing, and plopping back down in the chair. That's it, he was going to help her whether she liked it or not. Besides, he had forgotten to take his umbrella when he left. It was that darn smile distracting him again.  
  
Apparently, he hesitated a bit too long, because a moment later, rain came crashing down on him in thundering sheets, changing him into the infamous P- chan.  
  
The small, black piglet bwee'd helplessly as he tried to find his way to the restaurant door. After several minutes of hopeless wandering, the pig sat down on the cold, hard cement sidewalk. Damn his sense of direction! Why couldn't he find the place? He had been mere feet from it when he started out. Now, he was probably blocks away. Why couldn't he get anything right?!  
  
Tears of frustration welled in his eyes as he curled up into a tight ball. At least he could be thankful that he had found some shelter, nestled under a standing sign that shielded him from the rain, but the comfort it provided was nothing compared to where he wanted to be. Unwanted tears rivered its way down his cheeks and into the bandanna tied around his neck as he contemplated another night he was going to spend alone.  
  
Above him, the sign read: Ucchan's- The Best Okonomiyaki in Town  
Today's Special: Pork  
  
***  
  
Ukyo plopped back down into the chair. –Okay, so I can't walk yet, no big deal...- She lifted her head and said the word that she felt expressed her feelings quite accurately.  
  
"WAAH!" Ukyo cried. "Stupid, stupid, stupid—"The sudden sound of rain thundering on the pavement broke her off. –I hope Ryoga is okay.-  
  
-Aha! So you do care!- A not-so-little voice yelled triumphantly in her head.  
  
-How many times have I told you to SHUT UP!!-  
  
-Three times in the last minute, but who's counting?-  
  
-Just go away...-  
  
-I can't, I'm your conscience, remember?-  
  
-I don't want a conscience!-  
  
-Oh, posh! If it weren't for me, who would tell you such important details as: "Ryoga forgot his umbrella"?-  
  
At that moment, Ukyo's eyes lit on Ryoga's red umbrella lying in the corner where he had dropped it. "Ryoga!" She shot out of her chair, grabbed the umbrella, rushed outside, and tripped over... P-chan!?  
  
***  
  
On a high cliff overlooking the city, a dark figure stumbled through a break in the trees. Glancing down at the shop below, he smiled treacherously.  
  
"This is it..."  
  
The figure stared at the doors of the shop for a long while as the wind blew through the trees, making a ghostly, lonely, almost haunting sound that sent shivers up one's spine.  
  
Pulling his jacket closer around his body, he felt a feeling of anticipation rush through him.  
  
"Yep. This is it..."  
  
A slow chuckle penetrated the silence.  
  
***  
  
Ryoga smiled fondly at Ukyo and ran his fingers through her hair. It was almost impulsive, done without thinking, as though he had done it a million times before. It made her stop her grumbling and stare at him in wonder. She gazed into his soul as his face inched nearer, nearer...  
  
"Ryoga..." she mumbled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ukyo's eyes snapped open to find Ryoga staring at her curiously. A blush ravaged her face. Did she say his name out loud?  
  
Ryoga's curious, hopeful (-Hopeful?! I think he likes you, girl.- -Oh, shut up.-) expression prompted her to come up with an excuse, any excuse. "Uh... I need to use the bathroom," she blurted out.  
  
He gave her a smile, which, to her chagrin, made her limbs even more buttery than they already were. "It's the least I can do." And he scooped her into his arms once again.  
  
"I can walk."  
  
"Yeah, and tear your bandages again. I've mended your knee twice tonight and I think we're running out of gauze. So settle back and let me do the work," He said, gently pushing her head back onto his shoulder.  
  
-My conscience was right.- She thought contentedly. –Mm, this is heaven.-  
  
-Told you so.-  
  
Ukyo couldn't help looking at Ryoga. Damn, he was cute with his bandanna and shock of black hair. And his adorable little fangs that showed when he smiled. And his eyes, such a warm, dark, brown that seemed to penetrate the depths of her soul. (-Ack! And you thought I was mushy?- -SHUT UP ALREADY!-)  
  
She realized that Ryoga wasn't moving, just standing in the same spot, watching her watching him. Their eyes met and, amazingly, neither of them blushed. They spent long minutes (it seemed like hours) just staring at each other. Ryoga's face moved closer, his nose was mere inches from hers. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"  
  
Ukyo's eyes roamed his face and thought –This is for you, conscience...- "I would like that," She replied shyly.  
  
Ukyo closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ryoga's neck, he was very close now, so close she could feel his breath on her lips. She never thought that anyting could feel so...right.  
  
Ryoga shifted his position so that Ukyo slid into standing position, carefully avoiding her injured, re-bandaged, knee. He groaned inwardly as he felt her body rub against him, a strange feeling coursing through his veins, warm and like nothing he ever felt before. He opened his eyes and stared down at her. God, she was so beautiful... So beautiful... His arms tightened around her.  
  
Ukyo opened her eyes to find Ryoga staring down at her, his expression a mixture of longing and guilt...  
  
Guilt?!  
  
-Guilt?! You stupid man, can't you see she wants you to kiss her?-  
  
Ukyo smiled at him beautifully and pulled his head down to land a kiss filled with such passion and joy that neither knew they possessed.  
  
Ryoga lifted his head and stared down at Ukyo, surprise evident in expression. She was staring back at him just as wide-eyed.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Ukyo up at him in awe, saw what she thought she would never have, and felt a battle break out within her.  
  
-I kissed him.-  
  
-Yup, you did.- Came the happy reply.  
  
-This could lead to complications,  
  
I don't want to get hurt again,  
  
I don't want him to turn out to be another Ranma,  
  
I don't want to leave myself open for more heartbreak...-  
  
-Since when are you so pessimistic?-  
  
-Pessimistic?! And this from my ever-sarcastic little voice.-  
  
-You're missing the point. Deliberately, if I may add.-  
  
-What point?- She replied stubbornly.  
  
-Oh, come on. You have to admit that Ryoga would be very easy to love...-  
  
-That's why I don't want to get involved!- She yelled in her head.  
  
-Let me finish.  
  
...and that he could love you just as easily...  
  
(now, think before you answer)  
  
...are you sure you want to give him up?-  
  
She lapsed back into reality to see Ryoga smiling gently down at her and felt such happiness that she never felt before.  
  
"Hey, Ryoga."  
  
"Yes?" He asked expectantly.  
  
"Do you..." Ukyo faltered. What if he said no?  
  
-Get on with it!-  
  
She swallowed hard.  
  
"Do you want to stay over tonight?"  
  
Ryoga smiled brilliantly, overjoyed, thankful that she had the nerve to say what he couldn't. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her close.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Ukyo blinked, thinking he said "I love you". She smiled to herself. No, he hadn't said that. But he would.  
  
Later.  
  
Now, he was pulling her face to his for another toe-searing kiss.  
  
***  
  
An evil chuckle wafted out from the tree line. The silhoutte of a person could be sought out if one had good eyes. The clouds had drifted over the moon, giving a muted glow to the shops below.  
  
"This is it..."  
  
Akane glanced at the man in annoyance, pulling her jacket closer. "How many times have you said that so far? Four? Five times?"  
  
Ranma stood beside her and threw an arm over her shoulders. Gently pulling her close, he said, "You have to admit it is quite romantic."  
  
"Not with you cackling like an idiot every five minutes," she replied crossly.  
  
Ranma grinned. "You're so beautiful when you're mad..."  
  
"Like I haven't heard that a million times before," Akane rolled her eyes.  
  
"You mean it's not working?"  
  
"Whatever made you say that?"  
  
Laughing softly, Ranma pulled her even closer and planted a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Both of them stared off in the distance, enjoying each other's company, feeling the warmth flow between them.  
  
So, obviously, they couldn't possibly miss seeing the door to Ucchan's swing open, two happy people step out and wrap their arms around the other's waist, turn to each other and pull close for a kiss, and the invisible yet existing hope for things to come, lingering in the crisp early-morning air.  
  
"Guess it worked..." Ranma said in wonder.  
  
"What worked?" Akane said, turning to face him.  
  
"Our matchmaking," He murmured as he pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
Akane laughed, "Baka...  
  
I love you..." 


End file.
